It is often desirable to use an electronic device such as a light, a mobile phone, tablet computer, a camera, etc. in a “hands-free” mode. This is often accomplished by attaching the device to a table, a pole, etc. Examples might include: 1) attaching a global positioning systems (GPS) unit to a handle in a car; 2) attaching a tablet computer to a headboard of the bed so the tablet computer can be used in a hands-free manner; 3) attaching a lamp to a stage pole; and 4) attaching a tablet computer to a pole or table.